


Don’t Forget About Me

by chippyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippyhaught/pseuds/chippyhaught
Summary: “I think I need to leave for a while Waves.”Waverly stayed silent for a moment while trying to keep her own tears at bay.“It’s not going to be permanent, I will always come back to you Waverly.” She finally turned and faced her tear faced girlfriend. “I promise.” She wiped the tears off of Waverly’s cheeks with her thumbs and cradled her face.orBulshar leads Nicole to flee the Ghost River triangle but will she make it out?Inspired by the synopsis of 3x11





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole knew she had to get out of Purgatory. Bulshar has managed to get into her head and he had no intention of leaving.

Nicole would wake up in a cold sweat at night waking Waverly next to her because of the insistent voice in her head that sounded at lot like Bulshar.

“Nicole?” Waverly sleepily rasped next to her as Nicole sat up and put her head in her hands.

“Go back to sleep Waves.” The nightmares and visions were becoming a nightly routine and she had no idea how to stop them.

Nicole felt Waverly shift behind her and soon felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her torso.

“Nightmare?” She heard Waverly ask sweetly

“I can’t help but think they’re warnings.” She paused for a moment as she swallowed the lump in her throat at her next words.

“I think I need to leave for a while Waves.”

Waverly stayed silent for a moment while trying to keep her own tears at bay.

“It’s not going to be permanent, I will always come back to you Waverly.” She finally turned and faced her tear faced girlfriend. “I promise.” She wiped the tears off of Waverly’s cheeks with her thumbs and cradled her face.

“I want to fight alongside you Waves but I won’t be used as a pawn to hurt my family.”

“Come back to me okay?” Waverly’s words were barely audible and she would’ve missed them if she wasn’t so close.

“Always.”

-

Bulshar had come to her at the homestead while she was alone after Wynonna had given him peacemaker. He spoke of a new kingdom of darkness, a new heir.

He talked about a destiny she was supposed to fulfill. How she was destined for greatness and held a great importance she had no idea of.

He planned to use Nicole against the Earps, how exactly he was going to achieve that, she had no clue. But Nicole would rather die than hurt the people that she loved.

So she ran.

Boy did she run. She packed only the essentials, she knew she didn’t have a lot of time before Bulshar caught up with her.

Nicole left a note for everyone. She even wrote one for Alice in the event that she never had the opportunity to meet her.

She left it neatly tucked under Waverly’s pillow for her to find along with a picture of Waverly and her on their anniversary.

Wynonna understood, but she had this look in her eyes that screamed  _please stay._

Waverly tried to act like she was okay but Nicole saw the look of betrayal and abandonment she held in her tear filled eyes. She prayed that Waverly would wait for her, that she would one day forgive her, that she wouldn’t compare Nicole to Michelle.

Nicole didn’t want to leave, but she had to.

After some quick goodbyes, she hastily threw her belongings in her cruiser and sped towards the town line.

She could practically see the marker that marked the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she got closer but a dark figure appeared in the middle of the road out of thin air.

She skidded across the icy road trying to avoid the figure and crashed into a nearby tree.

There was a ringing in her ears and her vision began to dissolve into darkness as she lay pinned against the steering wheel and her car seat.

She heard heavy footsteps approach her and a set black boots come into view.

“You didn’t think you’d get away did you?”

The voice was all she heard until she succumbed to the darkness.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole woke up to the smell of bleach and disinfectant. She groggily tried to sit up to take in her surroundings when she realized her head was spinning and she had a sharp pain in her abdomen.

“Good, you’re awake.” A nurse that was inspecting her vitals said from beside her. “I’ll be back with the doctor.

_What happened? How did I get here?_ Thought Nicole. She didn’t remember ever getting hurt, but that was probably due to her headache.

She heard a soft knock on the door and a beautiful petite brunette entered the room. She seemed almost familiar, like maybe she knew her in a past life.

_Is she an angel?_

“Hey, how are you feeling?” The woman spoke softly, as to not scare the redhead.

Nicole smiled lazily. “M’feel like I got hit by a bus.”

The brunette giggled adorably and Nicole realized it was the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.

“Are you a doctor?” Nicole asked as her tilted her head slightly.

A brief look of confusion and sadness swept across the woman’s face but she quickly covered it with a smile.

“Uh no I..” She paused for a moment, contemplating how she should answer.

Nicole could tell that the woman was in distress and clearly holding back tears.

“I- uh found you” She choked

Confused, Nicole pried further. “What? Found me? where? Do you know why I’m h-“

Just then a blonde woman in a lab coat came into the room along with two other nurses.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Hawkins how are you feeling?” The doctor asked distractedly as she looked over a clipboard a nurse had handed her.

“Everything hurts.” Nicole said simply.

“That is to be expected, can you tell me your name?”

“Nicole Haught.” Nicole gazed briefly at the brunette next to her making herself look small in presence of the doctor.

“Can you tell me why you’re here Nicole?”

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “No”

“Well Nicole you were in an car accident and received some injuries to your head and some broken ribs.”

At the doctors’ words, the petite woman ran out of the hospital room leaving a very confused redhead behind.

-

“Stupid bitch took my money” Wynonna mumbled as she fought against the vending machine in the hospital hallway and clearly losing, she heard footsteps quickly approaching behind her.

“Hey baby girl! Got a dollar? I swear I almost got that last kitka-”

Wynonna stopped abruptly as she turned and saw her baby sister in tears.

“Whoa, hey what’s wr-“ She didn’t have time to finish before Waverly was burying her face in Wynonna’s chest.

“Nicole’s gonna be fine Waves, she’s too stubborn to go anywhere I promise.”

Waverly finally pulled away from Wynonna’s arms and wiped her tears with her palm.

“She doesn’t remember me Wynonna.” Waverly’s voice was small and horse.

“What do you mean _she doesn’t remember you?_ ” Wynonna asked raising an eyebrow.

“She thought I was a doctor! God Wynonna what am I supposed to do if she never remembers?” Waverly had started crying and sat in one of the hospital waiting room chairs.

Wynonna sat beside her sister and rubbed small circles on her back.

“I-I can’t do this without her.” Waverly said, voice wavering.

“She’ll remember” Wynonna said with conviction.

_She has to._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one or two more chapters.


End file.
